24 Hours with Megurine Luka
by MissAnnaFey
Summary: What are 24 hours with Luka like, especially when she's having a bad day? Find out! So corny...
1. The Beginning of the Day

"Luuuka. Luuuuuuukaaa. Luka, git up!" _Plop. _Tako Luka hopped off of the top of Luka's bed, onto her face. Sticky slime erupted from Tako's tentacles lined her nose.

"Argh, Tako… I told you to stay in bed," Luka whined.

"But, Luuuka, it's really late!" Tako crawled off and went into the next room.

No use helping it now, she was awake. She rose out of bed half-asleep, dragging herself to the bathroom. Luka found a nice, warm towel (which she later had found out to be one of Kaito's scarfs lying on the ground) thrown on the floor and rubbed the goop from her face. After many attempts at putting her hair up, she grunted and gave up, inserting her usual headband. Luka changed into her famous outfit, and then walked the stairs in search of food. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she had last had food.

Luka strolled into the kitchen. There, she found Gakupo.

"Hello," he said. "D-did you just get up?"

"Yeah. And what?"

"Well, it's pretty late."

"What do you care?"

"Nevermind…"

She retrieved a frying pan from the cupboard. Luka set it on the stove, and turned it to 'HI.' She searched some of her tuna from the refrigerator and started to chop it up.

Gakupo leaned over. "Soooo… what'cha making?"

"Pancakes."

"With tuna?"

"Yup."

"…Can you put some eggplant in it?"

"Eggplant and tuna? Ew."

"Please?"

Luka paused then gave in. "Okay. But you have to cut it."

"Okay."

Luke got the packaged pancake mix from the cabinet and stuffed it in into a bowl, inserting the tuna after. She stirred it up, and grabbed Gakupo's eggplants bits and stirred those in too.

"…Do you know how to make pancakes?"

"I've seen Miku make them before."

"Have you?"

"Yes I have."

"Oh."

_Plup. _Luka plopped her mix into the pan.

"La la la…" A nice thrilling sound was coming from the hallway. It stopped for a second and then the source of the sound walked into the kitchen. "What _is _that?" she said, pointing to the pan.

Gakupo lit up happily. Someone had come to his rescue from small talk. "Gumi! Good afternoon. It's… eggplant and tuna pancakes."

Gumi's face cringed. She didn't like it. It didn't have carrots. Speaking of which, she had just then grabbed one from the fridge. "That's pretty gross. And do you even know how to make pancakes, Luka?"

"Yes!" Luka exclaimed. "Yes I do! Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Well, mostly because you can't make anything unless it's using a microwave."

"What makes you say that, Gumi?" Gakupo asked.

She pointed to the pan.

Luka looked down at it, and found a large charred circle and in the middle of it, with bright flickering flames arising it. "Ahh!" she screeched trying to air it out, only succeeding at making the fire bigger.

"Move over!" Huge white foam approached from nowhere. Screams came from Luka and Gumi.

"What's going on?" Miku crashed into the kitchen, only to find two large lumps of bubbles in the shapes of humans and Gakupo holding a fire extinguisher. "Umm…"

Robotic laughs erupted from Gumi, trying to fill the awkward void of silence. _Today's going to be a long day, _Luka thought.

**AN: Yeah... I was bored XD Anyways, there it is. I'll upload more of the story later... when I write more... if I don't abandon this story... .**


	2. Stupid Kaito!

**AO: Before I knew it, I was already getting e-mails for story subs! Wow, I didn't think anyone would like this piece of crap… My other story (A MikuxKaito fanfic) (For the record, I'm not a MikuxKaito fan. I'm MeikoxKaito all the way!) was way more popular than this one, ha ha. That was an even bigger piece of crap! Anyway, I hope that you'll continue to read my story…**

_Swiiiish. _Water came down from the shower head. Luka deeply shampooed her hair; who knew what kind of stuff was in that foam? She sighed. Her day was going horribly so far. Why did she have to get up?

Luka turned the handle, and the water fizzled out. She dried herself with a towel, and got dressed.

When she came out of the bathroom, Luka found Miku questioning Gakupo.

"I-I'm sorry! I have bad aim!" he defended.

Laughter arised from Kaito, as he walked into the room. "That's what he said!"

_Puw. _Kaito then went flying into the wall, knocking down a picture of Teto happily eating some bread. "Shuttup, you pervert!" Meiko revealed herself. "Can't you just grow up?" She was right, Kaito was pretty old. He should've moved out by now.

Meiko swung an arm around Miku. "What happened, Miku-chan?"

Miku sighed. "There was an 'accident' in the kitchen."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"Heeeey! Rin! I think Kaito's dead." Len's voice spread. Rin skipped over and poked Kaito in the face a couple times.

"Yup. Definitely dead, Len-chan," she replied after her 'investigation' of poking.

"C-chan? Riiiin…"

"What? Len's a girl."  
"I'm not a girl, and you know that!"

Miku flinched. "Guuuys… too much information… aren't you only 14?"

"You do remember how our fans created "Spice!" don't you?" Len exclaimed. Rin blushed thoroughly.

Meiko ignored them and said, "What did I say about yelling in the house?" She then chased the two out of the room, accidently stepping on the heap of Kaito on the floor.

Luka slumped down along the wall. "They're exhausting," she mumbled.

"I agree."

"Yaaaaaa!" Luka fell down to her back, surprised. She looked over, only to find Neru Akita. "Why didn't you say you were coming over?"

Neru typed away at her cell phone, and replied, "It get crowded at our house, with new UTAU joining every day."

"'Our?' Who else is here?"

"Well, there's me, I know Tako's here… Teto came, and so did Haku…"

"Haku?" Meiko's eyes brightly lit. She had been eavesdropping after all. Her friend Haku was in the house. Not exactly her friend, more like her drinking buddy. She ran off to go find her, once again. In this commotion, Gakupo slipped away from Miku. After Miku realized it, she genuinely face-palmed. She walked away slowly, also stepping on the heap on Kaito on the floor. She yelled after Meiko, "Clean up your messes when you're done!"

Luka faced Neru again, but she was already walking away. She mumbled, "Bad reception…" Luka sighed heavily. She wandered through the long hallways full of nothing but pictures. The Vocaloid and UTAU were strictly about taking a picture from every PV a fan made and pasting it somewhere on the walls. As she walked past, she noted some of them. Rin's Melancholic, Gumi's Panda Hero, and Iroha Nekomura's A Liar's Love. Speaking of Iroha… where was she?

Iroha was pretty new to the house, coming in just the December of 2010. Her appearance definitely didn't match her voice.

Luka was lost in thought when a large _ba-loom! _Came from the backyard. She heard screams, and assumed they were the twins. _No!_ She screamed in her head. She immediately ran to the backyard, where the tree was.

**Ending AO: I tried my best at a cliffhanger, I'm sorry if it sucks. I tried to advertise Iroha in all of her Hello Kitty loving glory. I'm not exactly sure about the date (December 2010), but I'm sure I'm close. And I'm sorry it's short! So um…. I'm gonna go now. Bye! Comment if you feel like it, I won't stuff it down your throat.**


	3. Attack of the 'Rodarora!

**A/O: I checked my inbox, and I got more story subs/favorite stories! Wow, thanks… I hope one of them isn't my mom. That'd be creepy. It's gonna be really hard for this chapter, cause I have no idea why they screamed. I just thought it'd be a nice cliffhanger. It wasn't. Time to make things up! Oh, I wasn't supposed to admit that.**

Rin and Len's squeals were practically the last thing Luka heard. The rest was a complete blank. All she knew was that she ran, as fast as she could. Rin and Len were… everything to not only her but everyone in the huge family. They were like little babies… although they all knew they weren't babies, after Len helped take off Rin's panties (Pantsu Nugeru Mon!).

Luka arrived at the scene of the crime. It… was a rabid fangirl. It happened every so often, when a fangirl finds their house, and goes psycho.

It was frightening. She was mumbling, 'Shota… shota…' while chasing Len. Foam erupted from her mouth.

"Leeeen!" Rin screamed. "Should I get the roadroller?"

"W-we don't want to kill it!" Len stuttered back. Everyone wanted to kill it. Really.

The fangirl started crying out, "Leeeeen! Give me Spiiiice!"

A crowd was beginning to form around the scene. Kaito pushed through the circle, with his scarf dragging behind him (he apparently regained consciousness). He grabbed the creature from her waist and pulled it up. "What do when do with it?"

It kicked, whacking Kaito in his… bad spot.

_Kaito loses 36 HP. Fangirl levels up._

While Kaito was kneeling, Miku came out and whacked the fangirl in the face with a leek.

_Miku gains 123 XP. Fangirl loses 23 HP._

Kaito regained strength, and stumbled to his feet. He grabbed the fangirls hair and flung her against the big apple tree in the yard.

_Kaito levels up. Fangirl loses one life._

Miku high-fived Kaito, but **pheeew.** Kaito's face was literally smashed in as a flying Meiko came by. Miku was sure she heard a crunch. Meiko started to punch Kaito in the stomach continuously.

_Meiko's power level… it's over 9000! Kaito loses all of his lifes. KO._

Luka flinched and turned around. "Gakupo! Stop that and shut up!" She whacked him with a huge tuna.

"W-where did you get that…" Miki asked.

Luka flashed her a look that said "Don't ask questions."

Gakupo was the least of everyone's problems. Kaito was passed out, and his limp body was being tortured. Len was hitched up against the tree. And especially _it _was getting back up.

Bluuuuuurrr. A strong motor was loudly peaking. It was a sound that anyone and everyone recognized. Rin's road roller. An evil face was planted on her, and the fangirl stared in disbelief. The road roller trembled forward. It wasn't a hard battle, as the fangirl "kyaaaed" and fainted.

_Fatality._

Luka growled, "Shuttup!" and stomped on Gakupo's head.

Yuki walked up to the corpse of the fangirl and poked it a few times in the cheek. "What do we do with it?"

"Put it in the trash?"

"Burn it?"

"Dump it in the neighbor's yard?"

Rin climbed out of her road roller. "How about we put it in the dungeon?"

Luka exclaimed, "We have a dungeon?"

"Yeah. It's where we put the bodies of these," Miku said, as she gently moved the creature's head with her foot. "It'll eventually wake up though."

Luka sighed. She didn't know how much of this she could take, what with the hunger and lack of sleep she had. She stumbled back into the rarely quiet house and wandered to her room. Luka jumped onto the bed and began to read some manga.

As the book was getting to its climax, Luka's detached sleeve board started to flash and beep.

**AO: All fangirls are referred to as its. From now on. I demand it! By the way, the manga Luka was reading was Death Note. She's a huge fan. So, um, leave a review I guess and do that other fun stuff. I'm actually running out of characters to fit in. …So tell me which character should be in the story next *cough cough*. Bye!**


	4. LukaTuna4

**AO: Sorry I didn't upload this sooner. I've been busy Cake. Warning: Possible Death Note spoilers? **

"Darn…" Luka sighed as she closed her book, tucking in her bookmark. She had been anticipated what was to happen in the last book of _Death Note, _even though she'd found out around 3 weeks earlier on a spoiler site. She rolled over, crunching the long pink hair behind her. Her tan detached sleeve-thing flashed vividly, waiting for her answer. Luka clicked on the button.

Luka_Tuna4 has entered the ArMbOaRd

Luka_Tuna4: WHAT?

247Pi_Ko: Umm… hi?

Luka_Tuna4: …I'm sorry, Piko. Just having a bad day.

247Pi_Ko: Why is that?

Luka_Tuna4: Everyone's just been over energetic lately. I just wanna take a break from everything, y'know? (^0^)

247Pi_Ko: Yeah, I know. My popularity and sale rates aren't very high, and I keep seeing people diss me online… with the whole trial thing.

Luka_Tuna4: That'll happen. It's okay though, you'll get through it.

247Pi_Ko: 3 Thank you!

Eggy_Eggy_PuhLant has entered the ArMbOaRd

Eggy_Eggy_PuhLant: Good evening!

247Pi_Ko: Good evening to you to, Gakupo.

Eggy_Eggy_PuhLant: (^-^)

Luka_Tuna4: Piss off!

Eggy_Eggy_PuhLant: Well, that wasn't very nice.

Luka_Tuna4: Psssh.

Eggy_Eggy_PuhLant: Could you at least try to be nice to me, even though we're from differently companies?

Luka_Tuna4: No. Now, I'm going, to continue reading.

Eggy_Eggy_PuhLant: What, Death Note again?

Luka_Tuna4: …Maybe…

Eggy_Eggy_Puhlant: You just like squealing over L. Have you gotten to the point where he-

Luka_Tuna4: S-shut up! And how do you know what happens to L?

Eggy_Eggy_Puhlant: Go Google it.

Luka_Tuna4: Ooh, Touché.

247Pi_Ko: What happens to L?

Luka_Tuna4: Well, uh, I'll lend you the series okay?

247Pi_Ko: (*^*) Wow, really! Thank you! I'll come over later today, to pick it up, okay?

Luka_Tuna4: Okay.

Eggy_Eggy_Puhlant: I'm going to go now, to go to Subway.

Luka_Tuna4: Get me a tuna. With jalapenos and extra mayo.

247Pi_Ko: …Can you get me a cookie? I like cookies…

Eggy_Eggy_Puhlant: -sigh- Okay. Buh-bye.

Luka_Tuna4: I'll be going too. I have to finish reading. Come over and pick up the series later, okay Piko?

247Pi_ko: Okay.

Eggy_Eggy_Puhlant, Luka_Tuna4, and 247Pi_ko have left the ArMbOaRd

Right on cue, Rin ran into Luka's room holding a half-dead Len by his Len-tail. "Luka? Can you watch a movie with me?"

Luka sighed. "Why do I have to?"

"Well, you're my little sister…"

"Fine. What kind of movie is it?"

Rin held up the cover. "It's a horror film. It's called 'The October Massacre."

Luka gasped in surprise. "Who gave you that?"

"Sonika did."

It was silent for a minute. Len muttered something uncomprehendable from the floor.

"Okay. Let's go."

And with that, it marked exactly 4 hours into Luka Megurine's day.

**AO: This was very short wasn't it? Oh well. Piko, Gakupo, and Luka's usernames are complete idiocy from my mind, nothing really based on. Review please! The next chapter is to be up soon ;D**


End file.
